Tonight! Tonight! TONIGHT!
by Ashika Sakura- Aky
Summary: Tonight love is rationed, tonight across the nation, tonight love inflicts world wide. Another of my work for IchiRuki fans out there. This is also a sequel of my rolling star.


Summer is up and Keigo started opening his loudmouth as ever and jump into Ichigo, "I-CHI-GO! Would you come with me in the night of the festival!?" As Keigo would fall unto Ichigo, he moved aside making Keigo hit his face on the floor. Though he was hurt he couldn't careless he just kept on whining. Holding unto Ichigo and shaking him. At the same time, Rukia's took her mobile phone (the hollow-locator) from her pocket, then she looked at Ichigo and immediately Ichigo took away his hand from Keigo's and together they run-off. The loudmouth tried to catch up on them but then he crumpled his feet and eventually, fell down.

Ichigo and Rukia run-down meeting Uryuu with Inoue in the way, to them they left there _gigai_'s with them and went on themselves. They head on to the southern part of the town, in the middle of the park, a _Menos Grande _was hunting lost souls of two children. As soon as Ichigo set his eyes on the hollow, he rushed and swung it all over. While Rukia takes the children far from the hollow. With one blow the _Menos Grande _disappeared, he then walks towards Rukia and the kids and asks, "Are you alright?" the kids just nodded.

"What are your names?" Rukia asks them. One was Hannah and the other one was Rukka. Then Rukia continued, "You know that you have to go? Soul Society is not a bad place, all souls goes to that place." Then Ichigo point the end of the handle of his sword to the children. "Are you ready now?" he asked but Hannah refused and pulled him away. Then little held her sister tight and started screaming that they still can't go. But Ichigo then tried to explain their side, however, he couldn't really force her. They tried to run away except Rukia stopped them and – "Don't run! Just tell us why you still cant go and will help you." At first, Hannah doubted Rukia's intention but then she risked rather than running and hiding from the two of them.

"If that's the case, then will take you to that festival tonight!" Ichigo gave his words to the children.

The children were twins who at the same time died at the hospital because of the same illness. Their parents died on a car accident when they were really young. As they were to ill both have stayed in the hospital unable to go anywhere, they promised each other that once they are able to go beyond their room they will see the firework festival in the river…

From the Yumisawa's Children Park they walked across town and dropped by the Kurosaki's home. They entered the house from Ichigo's window as they were carrying the kids. When they got inside Kon is wearing Ichigo's body and Rukia exchange into her _gigai_. The children were first surprised to see that they were alike but then Rukia explained. Ichigo grabbed Kon, (still in his body) he pushed the seal against his own face and the green pill got out of his mouth and he throw himself into his body, the same goes for Rukia.

"RUKIA – SAMAA!" screamed Kon after Ichigo have put his _gikongan_ into that lion plushie, "Ponkichi". He jumps off to grab Rukia at her chest but before he could Ichigo get a hold of him in the head. And then he tied him up into the chair with tape covering also the part of his mouth. The kids laughed as they witness Kon's torture from his own dirty thoughts. Ichigo tapped the of Rukka then asked Rukia, "So how are we going go out after dinner with them?" and Rukia replied, "Through the window?" Ichigo knew that because his family possesses little power they might see the twins but he did not want to take their Shinigami forms and so…

After dinner, Ichigo and Rukia went back to his room. At around eight-forty five o' clock, Ichigo went out of his room and served as a look out. He signaled at Rukia after seeing that the corridor was safe. They have come down stairs safely and when they were just about to go out both heard Yuzu asking them where they are going. "Yuzu? We are going to the festival because I asked Rukia," Ichigo explained then as they open the door Yuzu shouted that it doesn't seem right. She actually meant for the dress that Rukia was wearing. Isshin, their father approaches and asked what was happening and Yuzu explained it herself. An idea pops up and told them, "Yuzu's right Ichigo, Rukia must wear a traditional kimono to fit at the festival." But Rukia herself refuses but there was no where she could escape as they were trying to hide the children from the family's naked-eye.

Minutes have passed and Ichigo were already complaining as the children were shaking him already about the time. But as Rukia came out of the room wearing a traditional pink kimono with touches of lilac and hair tied back at her head. Ichigo was unable to speak as she had a different aura than she used to always have. He wouldn't stop staring until his father snuck up at his back and pushed him infront of Rukia.

Ichigo was getting a little shy but Rukia reminded him about the twins and he snapped out of it. They head straight for the Onose river where the annual firework festival is always being done. It was a little hard for them to get a good spot but then they were seen by Uryuu, Inoue together with Chad who was in a good place. At first they were teasing Ichigo and Rukia for going out on a date but Ichigo declined and they only believed him when they saw the children.

The crowd already started the count down for the fireworks. The children run near the hedge and tend to take a closer look at the fireworks. However people started compressing and they were anxious. They followed them and Ichigo brought Hannah up to his back while Rukia carried Rukka. The others tried to catch up with them but Inoue stopped them. "Let them stay together …alone," Inoue explained and they couldn't to her more.

Together they watched the fireworks as though looking like a family. The light of the fireworks shined above them and served them memories that could let them stay into that moment.

When the fireworks display was over, the children run to someplace where there was no one else and both Ichigo and Rukia chased them. They had their stopped and were smiling. at the same time they said, "We had a really great time. Thank you." Then they started glowing and fading into particles and vanishing into thin air. When they were completely gone, Ichigo and Rukia looks at each other and smiled.

As they were walking home, "It's a beautiful memory that two left with us," Ichigo exclaimed and Rukia couldn't agree to him more. Then Ichigo looked at Rukia, stared at her seeing her smiling and wearing the same dress his mother his mother use to wear. But Rukia noticed him and looked at him and he turned red all of a sudden. Ichigo stopped walking and said, "I really owe those kids because I finally had a time with you." Rukia came close to him and hit Ichigo in the head that made him angry. However, when Rukia smiled at him he just couldn't get mad at all. "Let's go home now," Rukia said and put her arms around Ichigo's and they walk at the same time.


End file.
